


Isolated

by Ursus_minor



Category: RPF - Fandom, The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Covid-smut-relief, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, Jonathan is your husband, Loki and Jonathan do what they want, Loki is pansexual, Loki is your best friend, Multi, Oral Sex, RPF, SMUTTY SMUT, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, all sorts of sexual content, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: You and your husband decide to leave New York before the shut-down and quarantine of the city, so you take up the invitation of your best friend to stay with him in his remote country home in Colorado. Being isolated in the wilderness with the two men you love most develops in unforeseen but not unpleasant ways ...basically covid-isolation-smut-relief ... for my lovely friend Caffiend, who adores Jonathan Pine and Loki.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Loki, Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Jonathan Pine/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Jonathan Pine/original female character, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/gifts).



> Hope all of you are safe!!! And for anyone in New York - I'm sending you much strength and love and prayers! I can't believe that it hit my favourite city so hard :'(  
> Stay strong! Stay safe!

"We need to leave the city", Jonathan's velvet voice made you look up at him. He was leaning in the doorway to your home office, cellphone still in his hand. He'd been on the phone for the last half an hour. You had heard his muffled voice coming from the living room, even though hadn't said much, which was usually not a good sign. It was likely that whatever the person on the other line had told him, hadn't been good news.

"Leave the city?" You'd been focusing on your work and Jonathan had caught you off guard with the announcement. 

"It's going to get serious. They're likely going to quarantine the entire city. Manhattan at the least."

"Shit." you worried your lip with your finger and tried to suppress the unease that began to spread inside your stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Chances are that we will be quarantined within two or three weeks." You'd been worried about that, but never considered it would really happen. 

"Who were you talking to?" You asked as you pushed the chair back to face him.

"Relatives in England", Jonathan replied, which was a roundabout way of saying, "don't ask me about details". Your husband rarely talked about his past and you tried not to ask him about it either, but the fact that he often received information that hadn't even been on the news yet was a little uncanny.

You regarded him for a moment. He wore a casual pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt that complimented those clear, steel blue eyes you fell in love with. His auburn hair was neatly trimmed and his face had the usual calm expression. You were aware that you knew far too little about this beautiful man, who had entered your life a little over three years ago. Nevertheless, you trusted him. You would have never married him if you didn't. 

"What about work?" It was a silly thing to ask, but your work had been able to provide you with a kind of normality over the past weeks. Luckily, you still _had_ a job. 

"You can take your laptop and everything else you need. Chances are though, that you won't have work to do for a few weeks."

You felt your stomach clench, the nausea creeping back. You didn't like this. Not one bit. 

Jonathan must have noticed the look in your eyes, because he slipped his cell phone in his pocket and walked over to you, wrapping his strong arms around your shoulders and pressing a kiss on the top of your head. 

"I'm sorry, I frightened you, baby. There is no need to be afraid, we'll go somewhere safe." he murmured against your hair. 

"Easy to say for the man who's never afraid of anything." You muttered and nestled up against him. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” He asked softly and with genuine concern. 

“Fine.” You lied as he combed his fingers through your hair.

“Why don't you let me take you through it?” Jonathan said. 

“Through what?”

“The fear.”

“I'm not – I'm not afraid”, you said defiantly, knowing that he saw right through you. The problem was that Jonathan never seemed afraid of anything, while you worried about way too much. You always felt like you needed to pull yourself together when you were scared. "I'm not really worried about catching the virus, I mean. As long as I use my wisdom it's going to be fine."

"No", he breathed, gently catching your chin and tilting your face upwards. "You're not afraid about catching the virus, I know that. So, tell me - what _are_ you afraid of?"

You shrugged and bit your lip. Jonathan's clear blue eyes held your gaze, waiting for an answer.

"The consequences ... I don't know ... violence? Chaos? Anarchy? ... Martial law?", you finally admitted. "People can do horrible things when they are stressed and frightened. They forget what it's like to be a human being."

Jonathan crouched down in front of you and took your hands in his. "True, but there's no need to worry about things that aren't real."

"Not yet, but they might become real very soon." You hated thinking about it. You hated being scared. It made you vulnerable. Small and weak.

"Worrying about it won't help, though, because it won't change the outcome of situation - whatever that may be. Fact is, that right now you are safe. You're in your home and nobody can hurt you." He took a breath and added, "And your illicitly handsome husband, will do anything to protect you."

You smirked involuntarily at his choice of words. That's what you would usually call him. illicitly handsome. 

"Ok?" He asked and you mumbled a "yes".

"I want you to be aware that you are safe." Jonathan raised one of your hands to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. "And then, I want you to face what that fear. Together with me. If you go through it, it will lose its power over you."

"Is that one of your military tricks?"

"We've learnt far more complicated techniques for controlling fear. But facing one's fears is obligatory." He smiled at you and you envied him for being such a fearless person. 

"I - I don't think I can do that, Jonathan." You cringed at the whine in your voice. 

"I'm here." He squeezed your hands, encouraging you. 

You knew that - right now - your fears were irrational, but it was still hard. As soon as you gave into them, they felt so real. 

"But I'm --" You started and he interrupted you. 

"Just tell me what it feels like. What does it feel like inside your body?"

"It - it feels like I'm nauseous. Like I want to throw up. There's so much tension inside."

"Where?"

You placed your hand over your solar plexus.

"It's tight right here?" Jonathan placed his warm hand on top of yours. 

You nodded.

"That's your centre of power. Fear usually sits down there."

"And my throat. It's tight, too."

"Ok." Jonathan adjusted his position so that he could get closer to you. "You're safe, remember?" He searched your eyes and waited until you nodded. "I want you to feel it. Feel the fear. Acknowledge it. That's all you need to do. Acknowledge that it's there, because the more you resist, the tighter it will get."

You closed your eyes and focused on the sensations in your body. The tension. The churning in your stomach. The restriction in your throat and the pressure on your chest that made it difficult to breathe.

"Good." Your husband whispered.

An image flashed in front of your mind and you whimpered, unintentionally. Your throat closed up and your stomach tightened into a knot.

_No, you didn't want to face this._

_You knew people could do horrible things when they were pushed beyond reason. You weren't making this up, this was real._

_How could you face that fear, when you knew it was real?_

"Please, Jonathan. I can't ..." You wanted to withdraw but he caged you in his arms.

"I'm here. You're safe", he whispered, squeezing you tenderly. "It's alright, baby. Just breathe. Focus on your breath and acknowledge that you're scared. It's ok that you're frightened. It's ok."

"Ok", you choked out, taking a few shaky breaths.

_It's ok to be scared. It's ok. You were safe. It's ok._

You focused on your breath. It came in small, shallow gasps. 

"Whatever comes up, let it come", Jonathan soothed you. "I've got you. You're safe with me. You don't have to do anything. Just let it come."

You buried your face in his chest and stayed like that for a minute or two. You're breathing slowed down, but the tension was still there. 

"How do you feel now?" Jonathan asked softly. 

"Like running away." You groaned and thought he'd laugh at you, but he didn't.

"And where would you run, sweet girl?" He asked instead. 

"I'd run and find somewhere safe, where I can hide."

You weren't the kind of person who'd put up a fight. You'd learnt to run and hide instead. How pathetic. Jonathan was practically the polar opposite of you and yet his voice was laced with infinite patience as he spoke. 

"If you could take an animal, what kind of animal would you to take with you to that safe place?" His question surprised you, but you answered without hesitation.

"A wolf."

You were sure that a light chuckle vibrated through your husband's chest.

"That's my girl." He pressed a kiss on your forehead. "And why would you choose a wolf?"

"Because wolves are fiercely protective, but they're also caring. So, he can protect me and I can cuddly him."

This time he did chuckle and drew you into a tight hug.

"I think your wolf needs a cuddle right now", Jonathan whispered and you chuckled softly as you nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck.

You could feel yourself relax. How he managed to deal with all your different emotional states was unfathomable, but somehow he did. Your relationship wasn't always easy, but your disagreements usually ended in kisses and tangled sheets, because Jonathan was a lot more mature than you. Once, after an argument, he said to you that he'd experienced things in his life that made him realise how petty his own egotistical desires were and that he didn't want to waste his time quarrelling and fighting with you, if he could enjoy your company in other ways.

"How are you feeling now, baby?" His slender fingers brushed the hair out of your face and his lips gingerly touched your temple. 

"Better", you smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thanks. And sorry for being such a wimp."

"You're not a wimp. You're facing a situation that's entirely out of your range of control. You feel powerless. It is normal to be scared, do you hear me?"

You nodded and took a deep breath. 

"So, we're leaving the city. Where are we going to go? Maybe my sister could take us in. Their house is big enough, but considering my little brother is staying there at the moment, ..."

"We're going to Colorado." Jonathan said as he loosened his hold on you. "To Loki's place in the mountains."

"Loki's place? But it's his hide out, I'm not sure he'd want us there." You knew how sensitive your best friend was about his private space.

"He said, if we ever needed a break, we could have his house in the forest anytime." Jonathan countered. 

"Yes, but what if he needs it himself? It's his sanctuary." You knew that Loki wouldn't stay in his house in Denver, if things were going to get any more serious. He'd rather dwell like a hermit in the wilderness than be locked up in a city. 

"As a matter of fact, Loki will be there. I spoke to him and we both agreed that it's a good idea to go there. The house is in a remote area and it's large enough for three."

You drew back from Jonathan and looked up at him. 

"Wait. You already spoke to Loki? You organised all this with my best friend? Behind my back?" Jonathan chuckled when you crossed your arms over your chest and pouted.

"Are you worried I'm stealing your best friend away from you?" Your husband's blue eyes lit up with amusement and you growled in warning. 

"I just can't believe that you organised it all without even asking me." You narrowed your eyes at him. "Now I'm annoyed with both of you."

Truth was though that you were actually grateful your husband and your best friend got along so well, because you'd had enough problems in the past with your boyfriends being jealous of Loki.

Jonathan and Loki were the two people in your life, you trusted implicitly. Ok, it hurt a little that neither of them had taken your opinion in account, but you knew it was because both of them were probably convinced that they were doing what was best for you. And you _would_ be happy, being with the two people you cared about most during a global crisis.

Loki was your oldest and closest friend. You'd been partners in crime ever since the day you sank his brother's favourite toy - which happened to be a hammer - in the school pond. It was an act of revenge. You'd found Loki crying, because his brother had deliberately broken one of Loki's toys. Primary school was tough! Somehow Loki's large, green, tear-filled eyes did something to you as you tried to console him. it triggered your sense of righteousness and you decided to avenge the pale, dark haired boy.

Loki and you became inseparable, your friendship lasting all the way through senior high. As vulnerable as he'd been as a little boy, Loki grew into a mischievous and rebellious teenager who would get into all sorts of trouble - drugs, alcohol, girls - and yet your friendship grew even closer then, because you were the only one who knew Loki's other side. You knew the quiet, sensitive boy who loved books and writing stories and poetry.

For some reason, you thought you'd always have him around. That was until your paths diverged and Loki left the States to study law at Cambridge, in England, where he was born. The same year you decided to move to New York to study design. The two of you stayed in touch, of course. But while Loki wrote charming letters (he prefers old school mail to emails) you were terrible at writing. Emails would have been much easier for you, but Loki seemed to be happy with whatever he got, no matter how clumsy your writing was.

After one year, he quit law and decided to focus on the thing he liked best - writing. Two best-sellers and a couple of awards later, you met him back in New York for the release of his latest book. Nothing much changed between the two of you, apart from the fact that Loki was now a celebrity author, albeit still with a teenage-rebel personality.

His move to Manhattan didn't really help. He'd call you to cry his heart out about failed relationships or boring one-night stands or to rant and rage about his manager. Sometimes he'd be drunk, on drugs or just terribly melancholic and depressed. More often than not, he seemed lost and you worried about him. And you were there for him whenever he needed you, because you knew he'd do the same for you. 

Loki's life settled down after he moved to Denver. He met a young ballet dancer and the boy stole his heart. He became Loki's muse. You'd always known that Loki was flexible when it came to sexual partners, but it was surprising how much of a relief you felt that his first committed relationship was with a man. Back then you realised you'd be jealous of a woman. As idiotic as it was. 

You had to admit to yourself that you'd always been in love with Loki. A platonic kind of love without any hopes of developing into more. And you decided that you needed to let him go and move on. A few months later you met Jonathan.

"Darling?" Jonathan's voice ripped you out of your thoughts. 

"Sorry. Uhm. I was just thinking about Loki", you suddenly felt guilty. "I haven't checked in with him since the start of all this - is he ok?"

"He's good. And he's looking forward to having us." 

"Really? That's good." You sighed and then you smiled at Jonathan. "Since you're getting along so well, I guess, I shouldn't be worried about _you_ stealing my best friend, but more so about _Loki_ stealing my husband."

"That will never happen." Jonathan leaned forward and caught your lips in a gentle kiss. "The two of us come in a package." He teased and you rolled your eyes.

"Don't give him ideas", you chuckled softly against his lips.

Your husband's fingers slid into your hair, fisting it as he pulled your head back to get better access to your mouth. You moaned, your body arching into his embrace, when his tongue searched yours in an intense, deep kiss. A small moan escaped your lips and you snaked your arms around his neck. You could feel the heat spreading between your legs. 

"Need you", you panted when your lips separated. 

Jonathan purred and nipped at your lip. 

"We should really pack and prepare for the move", he said, partly serious, partly teasing you. "I'll need time to think about which toys to bring for you", he added with a husky voice as he playfully bit down on your lower lip.

One thing you quickly discovered was that the polite British gentleman Jonathan undeniably was most of the time, took a backseat in the bedroom. His voice dropped to a husky purr that sent shivers down your spine and those steel blue eyes took on a dangerous polar hue as soon as you entrusted yourself in his "care". Until you met Jonathan, you'd never imagined you'd be begging a man to tie you up, or tighten a belt around your throat while he took you from behind. Jonathan exuded a natural male dominance, emphasised by a trim body made of nothing but lean, hard muscle. 

"I can't believe you're trying to talk me out of sex", you said with failed exasperation.

"I'd like to be on our way by tomorrow afternoon and I'll need to organise a few things before then. There will be plenty of time once we get to Colorado." You could feel his warm breath against your lips as he spoke, and you noticed that he hadn't let go of you yet. Maybe he was just playing. 

"We won't be alone at Loki's", you cupped his face and brushed your lips against his, teasing his upper lip with your tongue. "Which means ... no sex in the kitchen." You ran your tongue along his teeth. "No sex on the sofa or the dining table, either", you breathed while you let your hand run down his front to palm the bulge in his pants. "And most certainly - no sex on the desk in my office." 

You cocked an eyebrow at him and squeezed his length through the jeans, making him hiss. 

"Naughty girl." With a growl, he gripped your waist and heaved you up on the desk. A heartbeat later, his hands slipped under your skirt, cupping your backside and giving it a squeeze before he pulled your knickers down and discarded them on the floor.

"Take what you need, my sweet pet", he crooned and you impatiently tugged his jeans open and pushed them down over his hipbones to free his length. A relieved sigh fell from your lips as soon as your fingers wrapped around him. Velvet skin and yet so firm, so full of vigour. His breath quickened as you stroked him, squeezing hard to feel his firmness and to coax those soft groans out of him that you loved so much. When you adjusted your body to position him against your slick warmth, Jonathan caught your wrist and fixed his blazing eyes on you. 

You were swollen and wet and ready for him. All you could do was mewl softly in frustration as you felt the hot, blunt head against your warmth, but he made no move to breach you. His free hand rose to cup and cradle your breast and the hitch of your breath made him grin.

“Are you my good girl?” His whisper set your heart pounding.

"Y-yes." Your voice was shaky. 

"Hmm", he scraped his teeth over the skin of your neck and you inevitably moved your hips and tightened your grip on him. "So ready for me."

"Please", you whimpered, as he rubbed the thick head of his length along your swollen folds. "Please, fuck me."

Jonathan indulged you by sliding half way into your tight channel.

"Is this what you want, pet?" His thumb was pressing against your clit, sending electric current down your legs.

"Yes", you shrieked and then your grabbed the fabric of his shirt and tilted your hips upwards to get him deeper. 

He chuckled. 

"Such a greedy little thing." His big hands grabbed your hips and he started sliding in and out of you, thrusting a little harder each time, until he had you whisper his name over and over again. 

With each thrust he stroked you in ways you'd never felt with anyone else before. It felt so incredibly good that it was a mixture of the bliss of heaven and the torments of hell. There was no other way to describe it. He made you desperate. For more of him.

You wrapped your legs tightly around him and buried your fingers in this shirt, clutching it tightly as you felt him swell inside you. The next deep thrust tipped you over the edge and he followed you shortly after. With a lustfilled groan his body stiffened and he brought his arms around you, holding you close while he rode out his peak. A small sob escaped you and Jonathan slowed and halted, carefully loosening his embrace to look at you. 

"I'm ok", you whispered, trying not to sob. "You just feel so good. You always feel so good." You threw your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his skin. 

Jonathan just held you in his arms. 

"I love you", he breathed against your hair. "I will take care of you."

"Thank you." You kept your arms around him until both of your hearts had slowed down, then you looked up at him.

"I guess it's time to do some packing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this. 
> 
> I'm trying to get another chapter of Loki's kitten and the last chappie of You've got mail up over the next days. Fingers crossed I will manage that.  
> Stay safe all of you and enjoy a little distraction with Jonathan and Loki. :)
> 
> Didn't get to proof this. Sorry

You ended up leaving New York a day later than planned, because everything - as always - took longer than expected and Jonathan was kind enough not to rush you. All things considered, going on a road trip was rather exciting. You hadn't done this in years and felt like a giddy teenager when you drove through the empty streets of a pre-dawn Manhattan. Despite the excitement, leaving your apartment in Soho filled you with a sense of unease. Your heart grew heavy when you took a last look at the Manhattan skyline, before it disappeared out of sight.

The navigation system calculated a little over twenty seven hours for the drive from Manhattan to Red Feather Lakes, an area North of Denver, where Loki's house was located. The problem was that a lot of the accommodation along the road was closed, so Jonathan and you decided to take turns driving and take as few stops as possible. You managed a huge chunk of the way on the first day and spent the night in a small town in Iowa. The next day you headed out early and due to very little traffic you made it to Colorado by late afternoon. 

When you finally turned off the interstate, you were more than ready to get out of the car and stretch your legs. From here, it was only another hour to Loki's place and the prospect of being almost there, rekindled your spirits. You'd never been to Loki's house and could feel a sense of excitement rising inside you. 

Plenty of hiking, kayaking, fishing and chilling out, Loki had promised. Which might prove challenging, because you'd lived in the city for far too long and were too used to your computer and phone ... and probably too addicted to your social media accounts. Loki was quite content without technology. Well, he had an ambiguous relationship with technology. He liked the practicality of phones and computers, but he hated the fact that people could get hold of him anytime, anywhere. He needed to go "offline" at least once in a while. You knew that he had internet at his place, but you'd probably spend a lot less time on your phone and computer than you were used to. 

You gaze wandered to your Jonathan, whose eyes were trained on the road in full concentration, since it was getting dark.

"Are you looking forward to this? Nature, I mean. And peace and quiet." You asked, although you already guessed the answer. 

"I am", he said keeping his gaze ahead. "It's nice to get out of the city."

"Why did you choose to live in New York of all places, if you like the country?" You reached for the packet of chips and began to nibble on the salty, crisp potato.

"I wasn't planning on staying in New York as long as I did, but I got somewhat ... distracted." He took one hand off the stirring wheel and placed it on your thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb on the outside of your knee.

"Oh. Well, I hope the distraction was worth it." You teased. 

"So far", Jonathan deadpanned and squeezed your thigh which made you squeal and slapped his hand.

"So far?" You growled softly. Your husband grinned. 

"To be honest, the distraction was absolutely worth it, Mrs Pine." He lifted your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it.

"Of course, now you're trying to get back into my good books, Prince Charming." 

He nibbled along your knuckles, before he playfully bit down. 

"Have I ever been out of your good books, darling?" He shot you a cheeky glance, those steel blue eyes alight with amusement.

"You are far too cocky, Mr Pine." You leaned over and grazed your teeth along the shell of his right ear, pleased to feel the tremble of a shudder running through him. Then you pulled back and let your left hand slip into Jonathan's lap, brushing the back of your fingers against his crotch while you stroked the inside of his thigh. Jonathan groaned softly. 

"If you keep teasing me, Mrs Pine, you risk arriving at Loki's a lot later than planned."

"I'm not opposed to a quick stop", you purred and smiled when you felt him grow hard against your hand. 

"Don't tempt me, woman." It was more of a strained moan than a proper sentence.

"Why not?" Was all you had to say for him to pull the car over. 

He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt, before he leaned over to catch your lips. You gave a stifled shriek when his teeth sank into your lower lip and he chuckled against your mouth. 

"You asked for it, Mrs Pine", he cooed, his voice breathy. "Now you have to suffer the consequences."

You answered with a kiss, and by pushing him back into his seat. 

"Pants", you muttered against his lips without breaking the kiss and Jonathan lost no time tugging his jeans open and pushing them down over his hips. One of your hands traveled down his chest, while your lips wandered over his chin, peppering kisses all down his throat. You enjoyed the soft groans the escaped him and the way his muscles flexed under your palm. Wrapping your fingers firmly around his length, you lowered your body. 

"Baby", Jonathan breathed when you swirled the tip of your tongue over his head. You loved the way he lost himself when you decided to use your mouth to pleasure him. Moving your hand slowly up and down, you stroked the underside of his head with your tongue, exploring the dips and ridges and savouring his taste, while you carefully drew your teeth over the silky skin of his sensitive tip. 

The muscles on his stomach tightened and a loud groan rumbled through his chest. His fingers tangled in your hair. Sucking him gently, you took him deeper into your mouth before you let him glide out again. His straining length twitched impatiently as you licked and nibbled your way down to his base and then back up at an infuriatingly slow pace.

Jonathan's breath came in strangled gasps and he cursed softly. His hips jerked when you suddenly let his length slip into the warm cavern of your mouth and sucked him in as far as you could take him. You didn't give him any time to recover, but flattened your tongue and sucked in your cheeks, moving your head up and down until your husband's breath came in short gasps. 

His fingers tightened in your hair. His hard length seemed to swell even more. 

"I want to be inside you", he panted, "I want to come inside you."

You slowed down, letting his hardness pop out of your mouth. It surprised you, but if you had to be honest, you were dying to feel him inside you. As much fun as it was to make him come in your mouth, right now you were eager to feel him. You drew back and slipped out of your pants, before you climbed over to straddle his lap in the driver's seat. 

His steel blue eyes searched yours when you placed your hands on the sides of his face and kissed him gently. Slowly. You could sense the raw desire, the need in him, but you knew him well enough. Jonathan loved your teasing. His eyes lidded, but gaze still on you while he kissed you, one of his hands slipped between your legs, fingers searching your folds. 

"My beautiful girl", he muttered.

You felt your core contract at his words. The tips of two fingers dipped inside you and you licked along his lower lip. 

"Are you eager for my cock, pet?" He asked huskily, while he positioned his length at your entrance. 

Oh god, yes. 

"Yes."

With a sudden movement, he pushed up, driving his entire length into you to the hilt. Your breath hitched. Your eyes squeezed shut and you gripped the collar of his shirt tightly. 

"God, yes, I want your cock", you muttered when you opened your eyes and caught his gaze. You watched his pupils dilate at your words, his eyes almost black. 

The hard insides of the car door dug painfully into your right knee, but you couldn't care less when Jonathan pulled you into another kiss, this time there was no more room for teasing. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and ravished it mercilessly. You tilted your hips, letting him slide out half way before pushing down on him again. There wasn't much space to move, his hard length stroked your inner walls in the most delicious ways and it didn't take long for you to grow desperate and pick up the speed. 

He whispered lewd things against your lips and you panted his name. 

"Come with me, my sweet wife." Jonathan's large hands settled on your hips, pushing you down harder. Gasps and moans filled the space of the car as the two of you neared your peak together. Your release came with a moan and Jonathan's name tumbled from your lips when you felt him follow. Groaning loudly, he thrust into you a couple more times, before he grunted and finally tensed. You could feel him swell inside you and you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your forehead against his. Both of you panted, your hearts beating frantically. 

Jonathan brought his arms around you and held you against him.

A soft whine from the backseat made both of you chuckle. 

"We woke Bobby. Poor baby, I hope we haven't traumatised him for the rest of his dog-life." You sniggered. 

"Maybe he's just jealous that we're having fun in the front, while he's trapped in his travel cage." 

"Or he's still worried that I'll hurt you." You laughed and brushed a kiss on Jonathan's cheek as you hugged him. "Remember how he used to get all antsy when you would moan?"

"Hm. He's come a long way." Jonathan hummed. 

"He has." You pulled away to look at him. "So have you. Bobby was into me right from the beginning, while you needed quite a bit of persuasion."

"Good things take time." Jonathan countered, then he reached over to open the glove box and fished a box of wet wipes out of it. "Time to clean up the mess you made, Mrs Pine."

The first time you met your sexy husband-to-be, was on a business trip to Switzerland. You were booked into a fancy hotel in the Swiss Alps and wondered why on earth anyone would organise a business meeting in the middle of nowhere. While the snowcapped peaks certainly had their charm, the jetlag was really messing with your system. Around two o'clock in the morning you wandered downstairs, settling on a comfy chair in front of the fireplace in the lounge.

The attentive manager on duty, who introduced himself as Mister Pine, asked if you needed anything, and even though you declined, a few minutes later he appeared with a hot chocolate from the kitchen, claiming it to be a perfect remedy for insomnia. Since there was no-one else around you invited him to sit with you. He was reluctant at first, but eventually conceded and the two of you ended up chatting until four in the morning.

He kept a professional politeness that bordered on standoffish and yet his presence made you feel comforted. You felt protected. Cared for. You liked him. Well, you actually really liked him. You weren't into gingers, but there was something about those glacier blue eyes. In retrospect, it might also have been his British accent, which reminded you of Loki. 

Mr Pine kept you company for another couple of hours the following night, too. But by the time you left in the morning, you were a disappointed to find out that he was already off duty and you had missed your chance to thank him and say goodbye.

Well, there was no use in dwelling on it, since you were going back to New York. You were sure you would forgot the attractive night manager and his comforting hot chocolates sooner rather than later.

It was a Sunday morning in late spring, a couple of years later, when you went for a run in Central Park. When you jogged past a man sitting on a bench, you vaguely registered that he looked familiar. About thirty feet down the path, images of hot chocolates and cosy fireplaces rose to the surface of your mind and you realised where you'd seen him before. 

Pretty certain that you'd made a mistake, you only turned around to take a closer look.

Just to be sure.

There he was, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, sitting on a bench in Central Park. Enjoying the sunshine and reading a book. His hair was still neatly trimmed. He wore black pants and a grey coat.

When he looked up at you and met your gaze, there was no doubt about it. It was the night manager of the lonely mountain hotel in Switzerland. Jonathan Pine. 

And his dog, Bobby.

Jonathan seemed thoroughly uncomfortable that you had recognised him and what followed was a rather awkward conversation. First you thought he didn't remember you, then you realised that he didn't want to remember you. Overall he gave you the impression that he didn't want anything to do with you. Meanwhile, Bobby happily chewed on your fingers as if they were his new favourite toy. Spaniels had wonderfully soft fur, so you couldn't help but pat him. 

But since the dog seemed the only one enjoying your company and this Central Park version of Mr Pine acted nothing like the man you'd met in Switzerland, you politely apologised for disturbing him and continued on your way. 

He caught up with you a couple of minutes later, slightly out of breath. Maybe Bobby had convinced him that he wanted to have a new chew-toy? Jonathan claimed that he was out of practice when it came to socialising and proceeded to apologise for his rude behaviour. He was difficult to read, but the look in his eyes was one of sincere regret and whatever had brought on the change of mind, you decided to give him another chance.

Apart from that, you liked Bobby. So, you bought him a coffee (Jonathan, not Bobby). 

Things developed slowly from there. 

You met again for lunch once or twice. Then for dinner. 

While you felt that the attraction was mutual, Jonathan still seemed cautious. You were going out for about a month before he invited you over to his place for dinner. Once you found yourself trapped underneath his lithe body, and submitted to his masculine charm, all his tension melted away. You grew close over the next months, although you knew the the kept parts of his past a secret from you. He never spoke about the tow years between Switzerland and New York, and you had the distinct feeling that he had seen and experienced things that were too painful or unbearable to talk about.

You had your secrets, too, and he knew it. Maybe that was why the two of you found such trust in each other, because you could let the other one be. If Jonathan didn't want you to know some things about his life, you trusted it was for your best. Apart from that, you were married to the man he was now, not the man he used to be. Sure, you were curious, but you could live without knowing every little detail about him. 

"Do you think Bobby is going to be ok until we arrive? " You asked and you glanced back to have a peek into Bobby's travel cage. 

"He seems good. He's gone back to sleep." Jonathan started up the engine and drove off. "He's been really good all the way, I'm proud of him." There was no doubt he loved his dog. Every time he spoke about Bobby, watched him or took photos of the dog, Jonathan's features softened, taking on a childlike, sweet affection that you'd never see otherwise.

"Loki's a cat person, you know."

"Bobby is fine with cats, he doesn't go after them and he doesn't hunt them."

"I'm not worried about Bobby hunting them - I just know that Ash and Ember can be somewhat possessive-aggressive. And quite jealous."

"That makes three of us, then", Jonathan grinned and you rolled your eyes. 

"Trust me, your kind of possessive-aggressive is adorably harmless compared to Loki's cats." You chuckled. 

"Can't wait to meet them, then."

"I'm glad you two get along. Loki and you, I mean." You squeezed his thigh and he offered you a smile. "Thank you for that."

"It's not that hard to get along with Loki." 

"Well, not everyone would agree with you on that. Loki can be a real pain if he wants to. Good thing you're so tolerant and he actually likes you."

"No, he likes you. That's why he tolerates me."

You shook your head.

"He does like you. I haven't seen him this open with anybody since Oakley." 

Jonathan side eyed you. 

"Oakley was his boyfriend, yes?"

You nodded. "Yes."

"He never talks about him."

"I think it hurts to talk about him."

Meet Oakley, Loki's little ballet dancer ... what a sweetie ... Couldn't help throwing another Hiddles-character in...

"You never told me much about them either."

"Loki is my best friend. He asked me not to speak to anyone about what happened, and he trusts me. I have to respect that."

"I admire your loyalty. He's fortunate to have a friend like you."

"We've known each other for most of our lives. Apart from that, Loki doesn't want others to pity him. He's a bit like a lonely rebel. Well, apart from his mum, I'm the only one he shares everything with."

"I don't mean to push you, but maybe it's good to know the basics of Loki's relationship if we're going to live with him for a few weeks? I know his boyfriend was sick and passed away shortly before our wedding, but is there anything else I need to know?"

You bit your lip. 

Loki trusted you implicitly and you did not want to betray this trust, but Jonathan was your husband and he was right. Apart from that, you knew that Loki liked Jonathan, because he asked about him everytime you spoke on the phone, and Loki wasn't the kind of person who feigned interest in others out of politeness. He was only interested in people he liked. 

"They met in Denver. And Oakley was Loki's first committed relationship. Oakley changed his life. I guess, the fact that he was ten years younger was partly what forced Loki to become more responsible. He used to be rather self-absorbed and lost in his own dramas and Oakly offered him the opportunity take care of somebody else. You could say that Loki finally grew up." You heaved a sigh, remembering how happy Loki had been. "I thought he'd finally found his place. He was happy. And then Oakley was diagnosed with cancer about six months before our wedding."

"I remember you being on the phone to him for hours most nights."

"I'm sorry, I never really explained it all properly."

"I had the feeling that it wasn't my place to question you. I could tell how much you cared about your best friend, and, I think to see that made me love you even more. But I admit that part of me wished I was as important to you as he was."

"Were you jealous?"

"Maybe a little."

"You never told me."

He briefly glanced over at you and smiled. 

"It wasn't worthwhile. Jealousy is my problem, not yours. I trusted you back then and I still do."

"Thank you", you gave his thigh a squeeze, "And for the record - you are. You were as important to me. You and Loki are the people I trust most in my life. You're closer to me than family. I'm lucky you are so accepting. Others might be jealous of Loki. I mean, you know how we are together."

"You love him." Jonathan said, surprising you. when you didn't answer, he turned to catch your gaze. "Do you not?"

"I guess, I do." It felt awkward to say it out loud to the man you loved. "In a different way."

"Tell me more about Oakley." He quickly switched the subject. 

"By the time they discovered the cancerous growth, small metastasis had already spread along his spine and apparently there was nothing conventional medicine could do. They didn't want to take the blame if surgery went wrong or treatments failed. Loki had such hope though. He searched for alternatives to save him. They flew to a special cancer clinic in New Mexico, but in the end Loki had to watch the most important person in his life suffer most cruelly and die. When I saw him at the funeral he was broken and I was worried about him. I was surprised that he actually came to our wedding, since it was only three weeks after Oakely's funeral." And you wouldn't have blamed him for not showing up.

"It is difficult to lose a person you love. Especially if you have hope that you can save them", Jonathan said, tighening his mouth and you noticed the muscle in his jaw tightening. "I know what that feels like." The words were spoken softly and you were taken aback by them. 

You would have liked to ask him what he meant by that. Who the person he had lost was. But you bit your tongue. You'd never pushed him and you would find the right moment to ask him. Not here, in the car, where you could not see his eyes and you could not tell if he was comfortable or not talking about it. 

So, you decided to keep talking about Loki. 

"I was really happy to see the two of you get along like you did. I'd been afraid that Loki would feel that he could lose me after I got married. That our friendship would change, when he needed it most."

"Guess the fact that we're both British helped the bonding." Jonathan said, trying to lighten up the conversation. "Thank you for sharing this with me. Maybe we have more in common than I thought."

"In some ways. But really, you're grown up while Loki is in many ways still a boy. He's full of mischief and he's the epitome of a mercurial personality - capricious, volatile, fickle, unpredictable, emotional and sensitive. But he has a tender heart and he's a good person."

"Sounds like someone who would have a rather active social life."

"Yeah, Loki used to be all over the place. Lots of parties, drugs, sex ... Oakley really grounded him. It was after Oakleys' passing that he bought the house in Red Feather Lakes, and spent more time in seclusion and solitude."

You watched the dark silhouettes of trees rush past the windows and for a few minutes silence settled between you and Jonathan. 

"thank you for telling me", Jonathan said. He placed his hand on top of yours, that was still on his thigh, and gave it a squeeze. 

You didn't talk much the rest of the drive. Jonathan focused on the road, which started to get windier and you plugged in your phone and put on soft music, humming along. It was completely dark when you pulled into Loki's drive way, and as soon as the engine turned off a soft whine came from the back seat. 

"Good boy, Bobby. You'll be out in a second." Jonathan consoled the dog. 

Before either of you had unbuckled, the lights in the drive came on and the tall silhouette of your best friend appeared in the front door. Loki was wiping his hands in a tea towel as he stepped outside. You hadn't seen him in a couple of months and until the moment you caught sight of him, you hadn't realised how much you had missed him.

Unable to contain your sudden burst of excitement, you jumped out of the car and wrapped your arms tightly around Loki's waist, pressing your face against his chest.

"Hey", he whispered, gently rubbing your back. "Easy, you're squeezing the life-breath out of me."

"I forgot how tall you are." It hadn't been what you were going to say, but for some reason you suddenly felt emotional and were sure you were going to choke up and burst into tears if you told him how happy you were to see him. 

"I'm not tall", Loki chuckled. "You're a munchkin, that's all."

Jonathan's voice and the sound of the car door made you pull away, tilting your head up to look at Loki. His green eyes studied your face and a slight frown creased his forehead. You'd also forgotten how beautiful he was. The green eyes and the black hair. Those high cheek bones. You look like an angel, you used to say to him and he would laugh at you. 

"Are you alright?" There was a hint of worry in his deep, velvet voice.

"Yup." you lied, trying to choke down the tears and he ruffled your hair. 

"Let me give you guys a hand with bringing things inside. I thought you might be hungry, so I got dinner ready. Hope you like lasagna." You reluctantly let him go.

"I'm dying for proper food", you groaned. right then Bobby's cold, wet nose pushed against your hand and Loki grinned as he looked down at the furry creature, that was wildly wagging its tale. 

"Hey, Bobby", the tall man crouched down to give the do a good scratch and pat, earning an enthusiastic yelp from the Spaniel as Bobby rolled onto his back.

While the three of you stacked the luggage in the lounge, Bobby was busy waddling around the house, sniffing everything within reach. 

"I put Ember and Ash in my bedroom for now. It's better to let them get used to each other slowly. The girls can be a little rash sometimes." Loki called out to Jonathan who walked in with the last bag from the car. 

"Shower or dinner first?" Loki asked and both of you blurted out "dinner!" before he could even finish the sentence. 

Neither of you could ignore the delicious aroma of food that hung in the air and since you'd lived on snacks and sandwiches the last two days, the shower could wait. Loki laughed and motioned you to follow him into the open space living area. The dining table was already set. While you and Jonathan took a seat at the table, Loki pulled a large, steaming dish of lasagne out of the oven. 

"Welcome to my humble abode", he said as he placed the mouth-watering, cheese-crusted dish in front of you. "Be my guests."

Just to give you a bit of inspiration, concerning Loki's house:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... lasagne, Jonathan Pine, Loki and a house in the middle of nowhere... the perfect set up


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, after another long wait, finally chapter three!! 
> 
> Hope all of you are well! And happy!!! At least we're all in this together! Sending you much love and hope this will take your mind off things for a while. :)))💖💕💓
> 
> I still have to proof and edit, so it might change a little over the next 24 hours. ...

  
Another view of "Loki's House"

_I imagine it with a deck overlooking the lake, a jetty, and a romantic spa pool somewhere between the trees._

Back in the city, you had been able to feel anxiety and fear creeping into your system as soon as you stepped outside. Here, in the middle of nowhere, all you felt was peace. There was only the soft rustling of the the breeze that swept through the trees and the sound of waves gently lapping against the rocks.

Even though, you were grateful for being out of the city, it wasn't easy to adjust to so much quiet and peace. You were too used to a bustling city, the traffic noise, crowds of people and the overall insanity. You'd never really noticed how busy your mind was, when you didn't have your usual distractions. It was buzzing with thoughts. The one good thing about New York was that it wasn't a place where you had _time_ to think. It was a place where you had to keep busy. Stay on the ball. 

Over the next couple of days you tried to develop a routine. You went for a run in the morning, had a coffee and a light breakfast and spent some time with Jonathan and Loki before you retreated to the guest room to work. The room was a generous size with a Kingsize bed, a lounge chair and coffee table and a desk. You had lunch with the boys and then spent most of the afternoon working, answering emails and keeping your social media up to date, before you emerged from your make shift office in the early evening to help cook dinner. 

While you felt more tense and anxious, both Jonathan and Loki seemed to relax with every passing day. You could often hear them laughing in the lounge during your work sessions and they went out for walks together, taking Bobby with them.

One morning you took one of the kayaks and paddled out into the middle of the lake, allowing yourself to take in your surroundings. You let your gaze wander over the calm, mirror-like surface of the water, studying the shades and contours of the clouds that reflected on it. After a while, everything seemed to slow down. 

You became aware of the gentle movement of the kayak and you could hear birds singing in the distance. The morning air that filled your lungs was cool, invigorating and clean. 

With a deep breath you realised you'd been so absorbed in keeping busy that you had forgotten how to _be_.

Be and feel.

It felt good. You felt alive. More alive than you'd felt in a while. 

A loud splash ripped you out of your thoughts and your gaze snapped up to see Loki's head surfacing a short distance away from the jetty. He yelled something at Jonathan, who was watching from the jetty, before he started swimming in your direction. You turned your kayak around to meet him half way.

"Morning, lovely!" Loki greeted you with a grin. "I'm trying to convince your better half to take a dip."

"Good luck with that. The water is freezing, Loki." 

"And when did _you_ become such a city slicker? You wouldn't miss a chance doing something adventurous like this when we were kids." A mischievous expression crept onto Loki's face. "Hmm. Maybe Jonathan just needs a good _incentive_ to get into the water", Loki suggested with a smirk.

_Uh-oh. You knew that glint in his eyes._

He reached out to grab the side of your kayak, but you were prepared. With a squeal you smacked his hand away before you quickly paddled out of his reach.

Loki's idea of fun didn't always align with yours. Especially not when it involved flipping your kayak over. 

As you made a dash for the jetty Loki took up pursuit. When you reached the safety of the wooden planks, you climbed up as fast as you could, so that you were out of Loki's reach. 

"Are the waters not safe anymore?" Jonathan asked with a poorly hidden grin while you tied the kayak down.

"Definitely not." You snorted.

You eyed him up and down. He was in his swimming shorts, displaying a well-trained, lean upper body.

_Gnh. Illicitly handsome._

You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Hmm. What a nice morning treat to see my illicitly handsome husband half naked." Pressing a kiss on his cold chest you snuggled up to him. 

Jonathan chuckled. 

"Anyone coming in?" Loki's head appeared over the edge of the jetty, his hair dripping.

"Speak of the devil", you muttered and let go of Jonathan. 

Maybe it was the fact that you'd gotten so used to admiring Jonathan's physique, that you couldn't help do the same with Loki. Lean, perfectly shaped muscles rippled under his flawless skin as he heaved himself up onto the jetty, water rolling down his arms and chest in tiny rivulets. Droplets of water clung to his black locks and the long eyelashes that framed those emerald eyes. And two rows of perfect, pearl-coloured teeth appeared when he smiled at you.

Gosh. You'd never really noticed how beautiful he was. Or rather, you had trained yourself not to notice it.

Loki and Jonathan were a similar build, but your best friend was slightly taller and his muscles were a tad more bulky than Jonathan's. Now you realised how similar they were and you wondered if that might have been the reason you had fallen for Jonathan. 

You blinked and pushed the thought away. No. You didn't love Jonathan for his looks. You loved his personality. His goodness. His integrity. 

"The water is great." Loki bragged as he stepped up to you, interrupting your thoughts as he leaned forward and shook wet hair out like a dog, spattering you with water. You shrieked, trying to jump out of the way, but with Jonathan right behind you, there was no escape. So you reacted on impulse and in a moment of foolish exuberance, you dashed forward to tackle Loki and try to push him back into the water.

You might as well have tried to tackle a brick wall.

He didn't move one inch. 

For the fraction of a second he stared down at you, then both him and Jonathan started laughing.

"Traitor", you glared at Jonathan, who pressed his lips together in an attempt to stifle the laugh. 

Loki had no such courtesy. He laughed even louder and you should have anticipated his next move. Two strong arms wrapped around your waist in an iron grip and a moment later you were airborne. You were in the middle of figuring out the most painful way to kill him, when you hit the icy waters the air was driven from your lungs.

Struggling against the weight of your soaked clothes and shoes you fought your way back to the surface. 

Cursing and gasping for air you resurfaced and wiped the wet hair out of your face. 

"I'm so going to kill you, Loki!" Your threat was, of course, met with chuckles.

To keep your sanity while entertaining a friendship with a notorious trouble maker, you had developed a very practical sense of humour early on in your life. Because growing up with Loki meant that you were growing up with being pranked. Or cheated. Or tricked.

But you knew that Loki didn't do things out of malice, he just had an innate sense of mischief. 

With a couple of strokes you reached the jetty and Jonathan came to your aid, reaching down to help you out of the water, when you saw Loki come up behind him. You didn't have time to warn Jonathan, only had time to duck to the side as your husband came crashing into the water.

A grinning Loki held his hand out to you and heaved you back up on land. 

"I knew I would get him to go for a dip." Loki said, amused. 

"You better be ready to pay for the consequences." Jonathan's voice came from behind you and when you caught the look in Jonathan's eyes, you knew Loki was in trouble. It was the same look your husband had when he was about to tie you up in the bedroom and torment you in the most delicious ways. 

When Jonathan pulled himself up on the jetty, Loki lost no time and plunged back into the water. Jonathan was hot on his heels and they ended up wrangling, dunking and splashing each other, while you retreated to the house, dripping wet and shivering. By the time you taken a hot shower and put on dry clothes, you could still hear them splashing and laughing outside. With a smile on your lips you strolled into the kitchen to brew coffee and prepare breakfast. As wild and crazy Loki was, he seemed to bring out a side in your husband, that you hadn't seen before. A very playful side.

The sliding door to the lounge opened a short while later, and you squeaked when the two men were about to step inside.

"Boys! You're dripping _wet_!" You scowled at them, waving your hand in a gesture of exasperation. Which was a bad idea, because you were in the process of whisking pancake batter and ended up splattering the latter all over the kitchen bench. "I put some towels next to the door." You growled, dipping the whisk back into the batter where it belonged. 

Jonathan grinned sheepishly and picked up a towel. Loki frowned.

"Married life can't be good for her. Is she always this tense?" The exaggerated exasperation in your best friend's voice made you narrow your eyes further. Loki mirrored the gesture, holding your gaze and putting his hands on his hips. 

Good Lord, while Loki seemed to bring out a nice side in Jonathan, your husband seemed to bring out the worst in your friend. You felt as though you were dealing with a teenager again. 

But, well, if he wanted a staring match, he could have one. 

Then things happened fast. Loki dashed and before you had time to do anything, he'd grabbed you around your middle, lifted you up and nuzzled his cold, wet face against your neck.

"STOP! Loki, damn it!" You shrieked.

Loki chuckled and pressed you closer against his body, so that the dampness from his skin seeped through your sweater and you could feel the soaking wet bathing shorts drenching your lounge pants. 

"Really, Loki?" You groaned in protest.

He laughed softly, holding you so tightly that you could only feel his heart beating in his chest. 

"I missed you", he whispered sweetly and slightly out of breath. His mouth was right by your ear and he pressed a chaste kiss on your neck, his cold lips sending a shudder through you. You weren't sure how he did it. How he could be so annoying and so sweet at the same time. With a sigh you relaxed in his arms for a moment, then you wiggled so that he would let you down. When you moved, you brushed against a distinct hardness between Loki's legs and a small moan escaped him. Both of you froze, then Loki let you go.

You felt your cheeks heat up and quickly glanced around to see if Jonathan was still there, but he had already gone to take a shower. You rubbed your forehead and tried to will away the blood in your face. 

Geez! This hadn't happened since you were teenagers and it was awkward.

"Are you ok?" Loki asked innocently, seemingly ignorant of your plight.

"You've got - I mean - you --" Yes, it _was._ _Awkward_. You took a step back and gestured at the very noticeable bulge in Loki's shorts.

"Oh. That." He grinned and shrugged. "I guess, I got a little too excited."

Yup, Loki had always been like that. He didn't ever get embarrassed or felt awkward in these situations. 

You opened your mouth to say something, when you noticed that his lips were actually blue. Your breath hitched a little as you reached out to touch his skin. It was like ice.

"Jesus, Loki, you're totally frozen. You're going to get hypothermia. You need to warm up." Grin widening, he pulled you back into his arms. 

"Are you offering? To _warm_ me up?" One eyebrow rose suggestively and you slapped his chest. 

"How old are you again?"

"Never too old to give it a try", he said smugly. 

You rolled your eyes at him. 

"Never old enough to actually behave in a mature way. Now go have a hot shower and put on some warm clothes. I'll make you a cup of tea, gremlin."

***

“How are you?” Loki's velvet voice made you crack your eyes open, squinting at the silhouette of your best friend, who stood next to the bed.

Daylight was already waning and cast the room in a mirky grey. How late was it? had you slept all afternoon? 

You hadn't heard Loki come into the room.

“I'm ok”, you groaned, rubbing your forehead. Your voice sounded strangely faint and a little croaky. After lunch a headache had set in so you'd taken a couple of painkillers and retreated to your room. 

"Where's Jonathan?" You enquired.

"He's out for a run. You've slept all afternoon, so I brought you some water and aspirin, if you need?” He nodded towards your bedside table. "And a snack."

"My head's a lot better, but I do feel like eating." You scrambled into a seating position. "Maybe I'll have the water, too."

Loki handed you the water and sat down at the end of the bed, watching you eat. He made you a small plate of food. Bits and pieces of things he knew you liked. It was exactly what you needed.

“Thanks", you said and nibbled on some cheese. When you were finished and you put the empty plate on the bedside table before you shuffled to the side, patting the bed. 

“Cuddle?” Your question brought a smile to the lips of your best friend.

He made himself comfortable, stretching out on the bed next to you, and you snuggled up against him placing your head on his shoulder. With a contempt sigh Loki brought his arm around you, slender fingers gingerly combing through your hair. You purred softly and snaked one arm around his torso, inhaling his scent with a deep breath. Loki always smelled good. Loki always _felt_ good. 

"We haven't done this in a long time." He said. 

You relaxed against him, soaking up the warmth of his body.

"Yeah", you sighed softly. "Because I'm married now and I'd like to avoid misunderstandings."

"I've missed this." Loki played with a strand of your hair and you could feel the muscles of his shoulder move against your cheek. Absentmindedly, you tugged on one of the buttons of his shirt, before your hand came to a rest on his stomach. It rose and fell with each breath. And it was made of pure, hard muscle. Loki elicited a huffed laugh when you poked him.

“What are you doing, love?” He sniggered.

“You're totally hard”, you muttered. “Your muscles, I mean.”

You felt the blood rise to your cheeks again and closed your eyes, splaying your fingers out over the perfect six pack that was distinctly noticeable through the fabric of his shirt. Maybe it had been too long that the two of you had snuggled up together. Maybe it wasn't right to do this anymore. You were married. You had Jonathan now. 

"Did you really never think about it?" Loki asked. 

"Think about what?" You yawned.

"Sex."

"Sex?" You moved so that you could see his face, but his gaze was directed at the ceiling, not at you. 

"With me." He added in explanation. 

_Oh._

"No." You lied. 

"Why?" His gaze shifted, Loki's green eyes searching yours. 

"Because we came to an agreement." You looked away. 

"We were teenagers, then." Loki said softly. 

"Yes. And now I'm married." You bit your lip.

"I am not trying to get between you and Jonathan." His voice was mellow.

"Then why try and open a can of worms?" 

"I merely wanted to know if you ever thought about me in that way. If you ever considered us being - a couple."

You pressed your lips together. 

_What the hell? What was that supposed to mean?_

He must have felt you tense, because he sighed audibly and then he said,

“I'm sorry. Forget it. Just forget what I said.” Loki pressed a chaste kiss on the top of your head. "Just relax. Just relax, love."

You closed your eyes. 

Loki had been your first. You were sixteen and he was eighteen. You had wanted him to be the first boy you slept with, although you'd never really told him that. Loki was the one person in your life you trusted. The _only_ person you trusted.

The two of you hadn't planned it. It kind of just happened. You'd been distressed and he'd been trying to comfort you while he was drunk. Not the most romantic conditions for losing your virginity, but even though drunk, Loki was always tender, caring and incredibly gentle with you. Everything considered, it was a beautiful experience. Until the morning after.

You'd never seen Loki ashamed of anything apart from this one time. He was so mortified, he couldn't even look at you. He left without a word and avoided you for a few days, which upset you so badly that you were furious with him when he showed up a few days later. You had a big fight, and in the end, both of you agreed never to talk or think about it again. It seemed both of you were too afraid to lose your friendship over this.

Somebody whispered your name and your consciousness slowly returned to the room. Loki's scent filled your nose, because your face was burrowed in the crook of his neck and you purred softly, mumbling his name. 

"I think sleeping beauty is finally awake." Jonathan's voice was a low baritone.

_Jonathan._

_Jonathan?_

With a groan you quickly drew away from Loki.

"Jonathan”, You blinked at your husband, who occupied the other side of the bed and watched you head propped up on his hand. "Uh. It's not – I mean, I'm sorry. I had a headache and Loki was ... comfortable.” You stammered, feeling guilty and stupid at the same time. 

Sure, Jonathan was used to Loki and you having a touchy feely relationship, but it was different seeing it first hand .. and it felt awkward. The smell of Jonathan's shower gel lingered in the air and you searched his eyes. 

“It's alright, baby”, he smiled softly, although there was something in his eyes that you couldn't quite decipher. “Are you feeling better?”

You nodded. 

“Good”, he cooed and brushed a kiss on your cheek. His skin was still damp, but already cooling off. One of the fluffy green towels was wrapped around his hips. 

“You smell nice”, you mewled softly, threading your fingers through his hair as you smiled up at him.

“You do too.” He placed a kiss to the tip of your nose and drew back to look at you. You tried to figure out what was going on inside his head. He didn't seem worried about you and Loki being too close and you had to admit to yourself that you felt extremely comfortable between the two men. You felt safe between those two and you weren't quite ready to leave this cosy spot yet. 

“We could all stay in bed and watch a movie together?” You proposed. 

Your husband smiled at you, his blue eyes taking on a dark hue. 

“We actually thought of doing something else.” Jonathan mused as he studied your face. 

“Like - what?” You asked cautiously. 

Jonathan leaned forward and began peppering kisses down your neck, nibbling at your skin and delivering gentle bites that sent a trickle of arousal between your legs and dragged a moan from your throat.

All too aware of Loki's presence, you froze. Jonathan did not seem to mind as he grazed his teeth along the shell of your ear, before he probed it with his tongue. Another jolt of arousal made you press your legs together and your breath hitched.

“Jonathan -- Loki--” you whispered and yet couldn't bring yourself to look at your best friend or your husband.

“Shh”, your husband hushed you. "How would you feel about Loki joining us tonight?" He purred softly into your ear and your eyes widened. 

Slowly you turned your head to look at Loki. 

His emerald eyes were deep and clear as they held your gaze. A soft smile tugged on the corners of his mouth as he reached out to carefully brush the back of his fingers over your cheek. You closed your eyes and bit your lip.

_How would you feel about Loki joining us tonight?_

Jonathan's hand slipped under your t-shirt to cradle your breast. Something between a squeak and a moan escaped your throat and you recoiled from Loki's touch, backing up into Jonathan's body, who had moved closer to you. 

"It's alright, baby", he cooed softly, nuzzling your neck. "Just relax. And see if you like it." One of his legs slid between your and you felt his towel clad erection press against your backside. Your eyes snapped open. 

Jesus Christ. He was serious about this. 

Your husband kept caressing your breast as his mouth traveled over the skin of your neck. Your lips parted in a silent moan as you found Loki's gaze, pleading him to say something. Do something.

Anything. 

Jonathan rolled your nipple between his fingers, tweaking and pulling it gently until it formed a hard little peak, while Loki's large hand cautiously cupped your cheek and you closed your eyes again.

You didn't move when you sensed him come closer. Feeling Loki's breath against your skin. Feeling his lips on yours, nudging them open, while Jonathan mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulder. 

A shaky breath. A soft moan.

_This couldn't be happening._

_Couldn't be._

“Relax, baby”, your husband purred. "It's alright."

_No. This wasn't right. Wasn't._

_Or was it?_

You loved Loki.

You loved Jonathan. 

And yet.

Your lips parted to allow Loki's tongue entrance to your mouth and he eagerly explored it. The moans that vibrated through him as he kissed you causing butterflies in your stomach. Then he pulled away to look at you. His green eyes regarding you as if he needed to get your permission. As if he needed to know you were ok with this. 

You weren't sure if you were. Or what to think. 

These were the two men you trusted most. These were the two men you loved.

... and they were about to make love to you.

...

You would be an idiot to worry about propriety and decorum.

Without wasting another thought, you grabbed Loki's shirt and pulled him close while arching your back, effectively pressing your ass into Jonathan's hardness. Probing and searching Loki's mouth in a heated kiss, one of your hands found its way into his hair. He groaned in approval, then his hand roamed down your throat, further down to brush over your other breast, cup it gently through the fabric of your shirt. 

You broke the kiss and hesitantly lifted your arms over your head so that Jonathan could pull off your t-shirt. It landed on the floor unceremoniously. Loki's shirt was next.

Your best friend drew closer, his lips carefully kissing along your collar bone, while your husband's mouth found yours. Jonathan's mouth was sucking and nibbling greedily on your lips. And you arched your back when Loki's tongue traced the curve of your breast. You must have pulled Loki's hair when he latched onto one of your nipples, because he grunted, but it didn't deter him from continuing to caress your tender flesh with his tongue and teeth.

Good god ...

You needed …

You were …

Jonathan abandoned your lips, briefly nuzzling your cheek with his nose, before he moved down to join Loki. Your legs spread by themselves when both men simultaneously licked and suckled your nipples, sending showers of electrical currents down between your legs. Fingers fisting in Loki's and Jonathan's hair you whimpered.

You weren't sure if this was heaven - or hell. 

You decided that it didn't matter. 

The only thing that mattered right now was that you needed someone between your thighs. And you had the distinct feeling that they both knew it and yet they chose to ignore you.

It was Jonathan who finally abandoned your breast to move further South. In the meantime, Loki kissed his way back up to your mouth. The moment his lips closed over yours, Jonathan's fingers ran teasingly along your swollen folds. 

“So wet for us." With those words he lowered himself between your legs, peppering kisses on the insides of your thighs before his mouth found your warmth.

You cried out and Loki chuckled softly against your lips.

"Enjoying yourself, sweet girl?" he purred and pulled your lower lip between his teeth. His green eyes were right above yours, he watched you, evidently enjoying your reaction to Jonathan's ministrations. Then he dipped his tongue into your mouth again.

One warm tongue probed your core, while another invaded your mouth. And you tried to keep your sanity.

Keeping a hand in Jonathan's hair, you allowed the other to roam and explore Loki's body. Your best friend's skin was incredibly soft, always had been. And it was hiding a layer of tightly packed muscle underneath. Pure, lean muscle. You trailed your fingers over his pectorals, his shoulders, arms, along his abdomen. 

An embarrassing noise ripped from your throat when Jonathan pushed two fingers into you. You shuddered, desperately gripping the seam of Loki's jeans and tightening your fingers in Jonathan's hair, as you bucked your hips up against his mouth. 

_Oh god, oh god. Oh my god. Yes. Good. God, oh god. Yes._

The orgasm hit you with force, bringing the much sought relief from the built up tension.

But Jonathan did not give you time to recover. Before you were able to catch a breath or calm your frenzied heart, Loki drew away and Jonathan kissed his way up your body. Trailing kisses from your navel further up between your breast, along the column of your throat, your chin, until he finally reached your lips. Gently kissing you, he settled himself between your legs, bracing the weight of his body on his elbows to keep it off you. His steel blue eyes searched yours and you recognised the look immediately. It was a silent enquiry if you were ok, or if he had overstepped.

"You remember your safe word, my love?" He asked softly and you nodded. "You will use it if any of this gets too much? If you feel overwhelmed emotionally?"

Again, you nodded.

"Let me hear it, baby."

"I will use the safe word."

"Which is?"

"Bobby." You rolled your eyes, it was probably a ridiculous safe word, but the only thing you could think of at the time. Jonathan's lips widened in a smile. 

"Good girl." 

He positioned himself, rubbing the blunt head of his length along your slit until you practically begged him to take you. Hooking his arm under your knee to open you wider, he entered you with a throaty groan. His eyes fluttered shut and when they opened again they were almost black. 

“Fuck, baby you're so wet”, he moaned, driving home with one forceful thrust. You gasped. You didn't manage a word. Your mind was blank. There were only sensations. Emotions. 

Jonathan shifted his weight to the right, lowering his forehead against yours as he pulled out half way and then thrust back into you. You arched your back, instincitvely wrapping your legs around his hips to take him deeper. He felt good. So good. 

One of your hands fisted the sheets, when you suddenly felt Loki's fingers move over yours. He intertwined them and guided your hand to his body. Down his abdomen. You weren't sure when or how he had rid himself of his pants, but they were gone. Your fingers grazed over the dark curls of his pubic hair before they found the base of his hard member. Slowly, he moved your hand up, fingers brushing the silken skin. You couldn't hold back a moan that escaped when he carefully wrapped both of your hands around his length.

He was hot and firm. And thicker than Jonathan. 

You wondered what he would feel like, the thought making you tilt your hips and moan softly. 

You started stroking Loki, while your husband's laboured breathing announced his impending finish and you were surprised when he suddenly pulled out of you, leaving you empty. You glanced up at him, but Jonathan's gaze was fixed on Loki, before he moved aside and Loki took his place. Without another thought you guided your best friend's length to your entrance. Loki cupped your cheek, brushing his thumb over your skin, before he breached you. Gently rocking his hips he merely moved his head in and out a few times, teasing you, making you want him, before he sank deeper. You clawed at Loki's back when he did, because his size filled you in an almost uncomfortable way. 

Once he was settled inside you, he rolled his hips in slow, deep moves, finding your sweet spots.

_Holy Cow, he was good at this._

Loki's lips nibbled on your neck tenderly. Soothing you. And you tried to relax. 

"You feel good, my sweet", he whispered against your skin. "Incredibly good. So tight. And warm." 

Jonathan settled at your side, combing his fingers through your hair pressing a kiss on your temple.

Your eyes fluttered shut and when your lips parted in a moan, there were two tongues licking at your lips, dipping into your mouth, searching and stroking your tongue. Probing. Searching. 

Two mouths eagerly devouring yours. Biting. Nibbling. 

Loki rode you, deep and slow, while the three of you were entangled in a kiss. 

It was messy and yet it felt incredibly good to have two men eagerly devouring you. You groaned as you felt the heat build up inside your core. 

“Be my good girl and make him come", your wicked husband groaned in a husky voice. "Milk him of every last drop of seed he has to give.”

_Wicked, wicked man._

You came hard, desperately digging your nails into the skin of Loki's arms. He growled, thrusting deeper and deeper until his body stiffened and he exploded inside you with a loud groan. His thrusts slowed and his forehead dropped against yours. With a small sigh, Loki rolled off you but pulled you into his arms and on top of his chest before you were able to move away.

A blissful peace settled over you as you listened to his heart pounding in his chest. 

_Loki._

You trailed your fingers over his chest and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck. The sensation of his seed trickling out of you filled you with an odd satisfaction and you pressed a kiss against his skin and draped one leg possessively over his hips. It took a few minutes for you to calm down and you mewled approvingly when Jonathan's hands started roaming your back and his lips peppered kisses on your skin.

When his hand moved down to squeeze your ass, your fire was quickly rekindled. You moved on top of Loki, straddling him, and Jonathan moved behind you when you leaned forward to kiss Loki. Your husband's strong hands gripped your hips and he sank into you from behind.

Loki held you tight, not allowing you to pull away from the kiss while Jonathan started fucking you at a hard pace. To be stuck between the two men, unable to escape filled you with the familiar sense of submission. You melted against Loki, while you pushed your ass towards Jonathan. 

"My greedy girl." Jonathan growled softly and took you even harder while Loki plundered your mouth with his tongue. 

You could feel yourself building up again, but this time it was raw passion that washed over you. A new feral kind of sensation that made you want to lose yourself. 

Loki let you go and you placed your hands on his chest, pushing your hips back hard against Jonathan. Picking up his pace your husband sank his teeth into the spot between your neck and your shoulder. When Loki's hands cupped your breasts you lost yourself. An animalistic noise tumbling from your lips you pushed back against Jonathan, begging him to fuck you harder. 

But it wasn't until Loki muttered, "You two are so fucking beautiful", that Jonathan grunted and you clenched around him.

His hips jolted as he spilled inside you, thrusting into you again and again, until he finally slowed down. He bent over you and placed tender kisses on your neck before he withdrew carefully. With an exhausted groan, he collapsed on the bed next to Loki.

You sank against your best friends chest with a content sigh, feeling the warmth of their seed trickling from your core. Jonathan wound his arms around you and Loki rolled to his side, so that you were positioned between them, facing Loki. He pressed a chaste kiss on your forehead while your husband nuzzled your neck with his nose.

“You are beautiful”, Jonathan whispered, then he added a gentle, “How are you feeling?”

_How were you feeling?_

You should have felt ashamed, shouldn't you? You should have felt dirty. Wanton. Slutty. 

But you didn't. Instead, you felt ... _happy_. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Loki repeated when you didn't answer and he brushed a sticky strand of hair from your face.

“Happy”, you responded softly.

You didn't speak after that and the last thing you remembered was the warmth of Jonathan's body spooning you and the softness of Loki's skin as you nestled your head into the crook of his neck.

Hiddles-Thearpy - Covid-19 relief:

Probably the two things on the net that give you instant joy: Cats and Tom. Imagine you're one of those little leopards... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing a threesome, so please let me know how and if you liked it. There will be more if you did!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you for hanging in there with me :) Hope you're all well!!! 
> 
> I thought this story would be a lot smuttier and over fairly soon, but background plot seems to sneak into every single chapter .. hope you guys don't mind - and don't worry - there is smut in this chapter ... and there will be more happy threesomes in the chappies to come.  
> Suggestions welcome ;)

A soft whine from the somewhere at the foot of the bed made you stir. Behind you, Jonathan groaned and pressed a kiss on your shoulder before he carefully drew back and slipped out of bed. There was the rustle of fabric and a whispered “C'mon Bobby, let's go outside". A minute later you heard the front door open and shut, then everything fell quiet again. 

Your fingers gingerly combed through Loki's soft hair. His head was nestled against your chest and your touch elicited a content purr from him. The hand that rested on your waist, roamed downward to your hip then your thigh, his fingers smoothing over your skin. Eventually, he drew back far enough so that he could look at you. You couldn't help but smile at the sleepy look in his eyes and the tousled hair as he blinked at you.

“Hey", he whispered softly, squinting. 

“Hey”, you replied and brushed a strand of hair out of his face with your finger.

He regarded you for a while without saying anything. The longer you looked into those deep, ocean-green eyes, the more you became aware of the warmth that spread inside your chest. Your heart was flooded with nothing but affection and love for this beautiful man who you'd known for most of your life. Who you'd loved for most of your life without consciously admitting it to yourself. Never in your wildest dreams would you have dared to imagine that you'd ever get to be this intimate with your best friend. 

“Are we still friends?” Loki's voice sounded uncharacteristically careful. It didn't have the usual sassy confidence so you decided to answer his question without words. You leaned forward and caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

“We will always be friends, Loki”, you said when your lips parted. 

Maybe it was your imagination but a wave of relief seemed to wash over Loki's features. His hand came up to touch your face, thumb gingerly brushing over your lips.

“I was – worried”, he hummed.

"Worried?"

“You said you'd never thought about us. About sex, so - I just - well, I just wasn't sure.”

“I lied.” You admitted and felt your cheeks heat up.

Much to your surprise, your words made Loki's eyes widen.

"You lied?" He seemed genuinely shocked, which confused you, because his reaction didn't make any sense. Loki had never wanted more than friendship, it was you who had been secretly in love with him. 

“Do you want to know the truth?" You asked, chewing on your lip as you looked at him.

Loki merely nodded.

"I've thought about having sex with you more than once. I'm glad that your first real relationship was with a man, because I would have probably gone insane with jealousy if I'd seen you happily in love with another woman." You sucked in your lip and shrugged. "Bitchy, I know. And childish, I'm aware of that. But you were the first boy I was in love with and if you'd asked me back when we were teenagers - or basically anytime later ... if you'd asked me ... I mean, if you'd wanted me ... I would have said 'yes'. Anytime."

It was out. You couldn't look at him, but since Loki didn't say anything you continued. 

"Anyway", you continued, "it feels good to finally admit that I was in love with you for most of my life, although I never dreamed we'd actually end up in bed together.”

"Why not?" 

Your eyes snapped up, searching for any signs of sass or mischief on Loki's face. You couldn't detect any. Loki merely looked at you. 

"Because", you shrugged, "I got married? ... apart from that, we had plenty of opportunities and it was pretty clear that you didn't want more than friendship."

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

_What the hell did he mean by that?_

"Well, _you_ were the one who insisted that we should _never_ , _EVER_ talk or even _think_ about having sex again, weren't you?"

Loki shifted a little, narrowing his eyes at you.

“We were teenagers. And you were upset with me for sleeping with you.”

“I wasn't upset with you for sleeping with me!" You blurted out.

"Of course, you were", he defended himself, "That's why we needed to make sure it would never happen again."

"What the hell are you talking about, Loki?! _You_ decided that!"

Loki frowned. 

"If you weren't upset with me because of that. What _were_ you so upset about? You almost throttled me when I came to see you."

"When you came to see me after _three_ days!! Are you for real? Of course, I was upset! I slept with my best friend and he completely ignored me afterwards. For _three_ days! You were drunk, but not _that_ drunk! I mean, I didn't expect you to wake up and smell the roses or anything. I totally knew I wasn't your type. It was fine with me that you realised you'd made a mistake. But I was your best friend, you could have been a little more considerate of my feelings, don't you think?"

Loki's eyes changed, there was a flicker of something that you couldn't quite place. 

“You thought that I - that I thought sleeping with you was a mistake? That you weren't my type?”

“Well, you were mortified that morning. You didn't even look at me. What did you think I thought? I get that you felt bad, because you didn't want our friendship to break over this but the way you reacted was pretty obnoxious. Our night was special for me. Very special. I'd always hoped you'd be my first. And even though you were drunk, you were ... you were perfect."

He groaned softly and propped himself up on his elbow.

“This is how you felt? I mean, you weren't upset that I'd taken advantage of comforting you? You didn't mind that your idiotic, drunk best friend robbed you of your virginity? You didn't think that I'd merely slept with you because I was horny?"

You stared at him. 

"Why would I think anything like that? You were the only one I trusted back then, you know that."

"Exactly. You _trusted_ me, and I ..." He groaned again, louder this time, then he rubbed his face with both hands, before he let himself fall back against the pillows and covered his eyes with one arm. "I was behaving like an obnoxious teenager. I _was_ mortified because I knew you trusted me. And I used your need for comfort to get what I wanted. I was drunk and horny and let my desires get the better of me. I slept with the one girl who actually meant something to me - well, you meant _everything_ to me. I was disgusted with myself. I was sure you'd never want to see me again, because you deserved better than that. You deserved someone who would make you happy. And no matter how much I wanted to be that person, I couldn't change who I was. Your useless best friend, who never seemed to get his act together. I felt so guilty about it all. I didn't want to lose you, because I loved you too much." Loki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

You stared at him. 

_What the hell?_

“You were in love with me?" 

"I wasn't just in love with you. You were my world." Your best friend heaved a sigh. "You still are."

_Holy Mother of Christ._

"Why - why'd you never tell me?" Exasperated you pulled the arm from his face so that he would look at you. 

He cracked one eye open to squint at you. 

"You never asked?"

"You're an idiot, Loki." You tried to keep your voice from shaking and blinked back the tears that were gathering in your eyes.

His confession left you slightly overwhelmed. 

Well, it left you completely overwhelmed. Not only slightly. Pretty much as overwhelmed with feelings as you could get. 

Before you could say or do anything, Loki moved. His hand cupped your cheek and his mouth claimed yours in a fervent and rather desperate kiss and he didn't let you go until you were panting and both of your hands were buried in his hair, gripping it tightly.

“You are right", he breathed against your lips, "I'm an idiot. I only ever thought about myself. I never even thought of asking you how you felt about me, because I was too scared you'd laugh at me. Too scared I wasn't good enough for you.”

More tears blurred your vision and rolled down your cheeks. the tip of Loki's tongue trailed along the wet streaks. Then he gently kissed both of your eyes. 

“I love you”, he whispered and your heart broke. 

As it cracked, it released a flood of pent up feelings you'd held in for far too long. With a sob you wrapped your arms around Loki's neck, tucking your head under his chin you let the tears flow. There were no words that could have expressed what you were feeling. You weren't even sure what exactly you were feeling. 

“I'm sorry", Loki whispered against your hair, cradling you in his arms. "You were always there for me. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Loki's arms came around you in a tender embrace and he kept whispering kind words to you, as he held you. 

The sound of the front door finally let him loosen his hold on you. A bark announced Jonathan and Bobby's return and Loki carefully drew away from you, wiping the tears from your cheeks with his fingers. You caught a glitter of unshed tears in his emerald eyes, but he'd always been good at hiding his emotions, so he managed a smile and pressed a kiss on your forehead.

Without a word, he rose and collected his clothes from the floor. You heard Jonathan and him muttering "good mornings" as they crossed paths in the lounge, then Loki was gone and your husband walked into the room. You turned away, pretending to be asleep and felt the mattress dip as he slipped back into bed. You watched absentmindedly as Bobby happily trotted to his dog bed, turned around a couple of times before he slumped down with a sigh and nestled his head between his paws.

Any other time, it would have made you smile. 

You felt your husbands chest mould against your back, his skin was cool from being outside. When one of his hands snaked around your waist to stroke the skin of your belly you shivered.

“Everything ok, baby?” You could tell that Jonathan knew that firstly, you were awake - and secondly, that you weren't feeling ok, because he used his "comfort" voice on you. A weapon that never failed. You weren't sure if it was that slight rasp in it or the velvet depth it had. Somehow it wrapped around you like a blanket and offer you the cosy warmth of a fire place on a cold winter night. 

You nodded and choked out a "yup", but purposefully avoided to turn around and face him. There was not much use in trying to fool your husband, though, as Jonthan was incredibly perceptive when it came to your feelings. You marvelled at your husband's ability to read you like an open book.

He caught your chin between his fingers gently forcing you to turn your head and look at him. The colour of his eyes was a soft sky blue.

“Are you regretting last night?” His voice was mellow and unobtrusive. The voice he used when he carefully assessed your emotional state. Good god, he really knew you well. 

“I'm not", you said softly. 

What were you supposed to tell him? That you were crying because you'd been in love with Loki and just found out that he actually loved you back? That he'd loved you back all these years, but just stood by because he thought that he wasn't good enough for you? And that knowing it broke your heart, because you loved Loki, too? 

You pressed your eyes shut.

You loved Jonathan. You did. You loved your husband.

But, was that even possible? To love two men?

“Neither of us meant to hurt you, baby, but if we did - if we did, I would like you to know that I will do anything to try and --" You shook your head, cutting him off by placing your fingers on his lips.

“It's not that", you swallowed thickly. "Last night was - it was wonderful."

Jonathan's eyes flicked back and forth between yours.

“Why were you crying, then?" The question was soft. Careful.

You chewed on your lip.

"Loki", you said. It was a statement, nothing more nothing less. 

You opened your mouth to say something else and couldn't find the words, so you closed it again. Instead you turned around in Jonathan's arms to face him properly and searched the gaze of his blue eyes. Your husband seemed to read you well enough without words. 

"I would be a liar if I told you that I wasn't jealous of him in the beginning and maybe I still am. A little." Jonathan's voice didn't betray any emotions, only his eyes did. His pupils narrowed slightly and the irises turned an icy shade of blue. He was still jealous. And you were able to read your husband a lot better than you'd thought. "A year and a half ago, when I proposed to you, I decided to start a new life. To settle down. I never thought I'd be able to, but I was in love and I wanted to explore this love. It took - courage. And knowing that the woman I loved was in love with another man wasn't easy."

"I'm sorry", you whispered, a wave of guilt washing over you.

"No need to be. I trusted you. I just didn't trust _him_. Until I met him at the wedding." Jonathan averted his gaze, wrapping a strand of your hair around his finger he continued. "I saw the way he looked at you. I saw how much he loved you. But I also saw that all he wanted was to see you happy. I still marvel at the fact that there was not a trace of jealousy inside him, when he watched the woman he loved walk down the aisle into the arms of another man." Jonathan's gaze came back to meet yours. "He put your happiness before his own and I - I envied him for this kind of love. So utterly selfless."

You felt your throat tighten. 

"I didn't know he was in love with me. I mean. I really didn't --" you were cut of by your husband's lips catching yours in a tender kiss. Just lips, no tongue. Gentle. Soft. Soothing. 

When your lips parted he searched your eyes. 

"I'm aware of that, my beautiful girl." He combed his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead. 

"You can trust me, Jonathan." You whispered. A smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. 

"I know I can, sweet girl", he leaned forward and playfully nipped at your lips, then he pressed his forehead to yours. "Now tell me honestly, how are you feeling about this new ... arrangement?"

"You ... and Loki? ... I just - you know - I like it. But is it ok for you to share me with him?"

"You're not my possession", he said softly. 

"Oh. I am not?" You teased him, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed. Picking up on your tease, Jonathan growled softly.

"Maybe I should take that back." He brushed his lips against yours, but when you tried to kiss him, he pulled back. 

"Is it bad to want both of you?" You asked, not teasing this time.

"Depends." He breathed against your lips and your hips rocked forward instinctively, pressing your core against his thigh. 

"Jonathan. I'm serious." You whined. 

"So am I." He pulled your lower lip between his teeth and licked it, making you close you mewl. 

"What - what does it depend on?" 

Your wicked husband's hand slipped from your hair and smoothed down your side, pushing the sheet down until he reached the curve of your ass. His fingers splayed out before he gave the soft flesh a squeeze. 

"Depends if you are a bad girl", he growled.

You winced when his fingers snaked between your cheeks to seek out your folds, while his open mouth moved down your chin to your throat. You bent your head back and arched your back to give him better access to both places. 

"Are you?", he whispered hoarsely as he scraped his teeth down your larynx. "Are you m _y_ bad girl?"

His words sent a throb of heat between your legs and your mouth fell open. 

"Yes." You hiked your leg up over his hip rubbing your by now thoroughly drenched core on his thigh, while his cotton clad erection pressed hard into your belly. "I am your bad girl, _daddy_."

The groan that rumbled through Jonathan's chest was deeply satisfying. You didn't call him daddy often, but whenever you did, the effect it had on him was priceless. 

"Bad girl", he growled against your skin. A moment later his tongue roughly invaded your mouth. Moaning into the kiss, you grabbed his shoulders when his fingers dipped into your warmth. Then his lips and hand abandoned you. He gripped your hip and pushed you away from him.

"Now be a good girl and put me inside you, so that daddy can fuck you."

Good god! Yes

It was one of those embarrassing whimpers that tumbled from your lips when you pushed your hand between your bodies, feeling the hard muscle of Jonathan's bare chest under your fingers as you ran it down to the hem of his sweat pants. Pushing the elastic down you freed his rock hard member. Twitching impatiently it bumped your hand and you were about to lose your senses.

You loved the way he felt. So firm. So strong. Stroking him slowly, you spread the pre-cum over his head with your thumb and positioned him against your entrance.

"Fuck me, daddy", you moaned far too wantonly against his lips and felt him grow harder in your hand. You hadn't wanted him this desperately in a long time. 

His strong fingers gripped your hip again and he pushed inside you, driving his entire length into you on the first thrust. Jonathan hissed when you dug your nails into his shoulders and he barely gave you time to adjust to him. He hooked his elbow under your knee and started fucking you with quick, deep thrusts. His breath came ragged against your skin. 

"You feel so deliciously tight, my sweet girl." You felt the perspiration gathering where your bodies touched, your hard nipples rubbing against his chest. 

"So good" was all you whispered over and over again. So good. 

You let yourself go.

His hand cradled your ass, squeezing it, slipping between your cheeks. The feeling of his finger teasing the tight little hole of your anus sent a rush of want through you and you scraped your nails over his skin, digging into his neck and back. The first two knuckles of his finger pushed inside you, pumping in perfect rhythm with his cock. Considering your current emotional state, this was too much. 

You tilted your hips trying to get him to reach that spot inside you. 

That spot.

Oh god. 

"Come for me, bad girl", he breathed against your skin. "Come for daddy." 

Your core contracted, your entire body shuddered and convulsed. The orgasm hit you so hard that you were only vaguely aware of Jonathan's loud groan and the painful grip he had you as he came. He didn't let you go, but thrust into you over and over again until he finally collapsed, rolled onto his back and pulled you on top of him.

Your mind was hazy. Your body limp, and overall you felt like a mess. A very satisfied, well-fucked mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me know what you think. Guess this is going to be smutty and not much plot, but maybe background stories thrown in to lighten things up


End file.
